For the coming year our goal is to access 60 patients into the randomized trial of C parvum and radiation therapy in treatment of patients with pharyngeal carcinoma. We will do pilot phase work on patients with oral cavity carcinoma employing different C parvum treatment protocols for the patients with advanced oral cavity lesions. Our current results in these with the present technique do not warrant a randomized trial. The efforts in this direction will be developed in close collaboration with consultant, Dr. J. Hirshaut. We are in the process of developing a protocol for the treatment of patients with early and moderately advanced carcinoma of the ovary with Dr. James Nelson and the Gynecology Department. That protocol should be implemented by July 1977. We will continue and intensify efforts to assess the role of C parvum in the treatment of spontaneous neoplasms in laboratory animals. We now have seven different tumors which have arisen spontaneously in our colony. In addition, we wish to study actively the several parameters of host reaction against tumor. These will include macrophage number, lysozome level in tumor tissue, total lymphocyte number (T and B cells separately), delayed hypersensitivity using tumor cell antigen, cytotoxicity studies using cell lines developed from the tumor being employed. These results should provide us evidence of the utility of the various procedures in terms of providing information with regard to local response to radiation and the frequency of death due to metastatic disease.